Sueño de amistad
by seriesfan
Summary: Flora y Layla son BFF y planean hacer una fiesta para celebrar su amistad. En el camino encontrarán el amor ,pero también muchos obstaculos.
1. Capíulo 1 Los Reactivos

Winx Estilo Miss XV

Sólo soy dueña de mis ideas

Capítulo 1

"_Mi fiesta va a ser un éxito, van a ver será espectacular "_

"_Por Dios, ¿nos podemos concentrar en lo que hacemos? "_

"_No sé qué hago aquí, quiero salir corriendo. ¡Ahh, cuidado Stella ¡"_

Stella y las otras 2 chicas llamadas Flora y Layla estaban en la escuela de Gardenia. Flora y Layla estudiaban ahí, pero Stella era voluntaria en Química.

"Miren lo que hicieron "les grita la maestra a Flora y Layla "A ver, límpienlo "

"Stella creo que acabó tu turno "dice Flora "Adiós "

"Adiós "

"Flora, ¿te acuerdas de los reactivos que hacían una sustancia apestosa? "Dice Layla

"Sí, ¿por qué "

"Hay que hacer una pequeña travesura para desahogarnos "le dice Layla a su BFF "Porfa" dice al ver la mirada de su amiga

"Está bien "Flora le responde "Pero Stella lo tiró no nosotras "

"Pero Stella no dijo nada "le recuerda su amiga

"Bien, a ver, vengan vamos a dar los reactivos "

Y les dieron a los estudiantes los reactivos. Como sabían lo que iba a pasar, salieron a prisa del salón para no ver como se formaba la sustancia apestosa.


	2. Capítulo2 Preperándose para la fiesta

Capítulo2 Preparándose para la fiesta

Sólo soy dueña de mis ideas

Después de eso salieron corriendo de la esuela para no ser castigadas.

"Y ahora ¿por qué salieron temprano?" les pregunta su amiga Tecna cuando llegan a su departamento.

"Es que nos dejaron salir temprano" miente Flora, para ahorrarse la plática de Tecna.

"Ah, porque hoy es la fiesta de Stella" dice su otra miga Musa.

"Exacto, y queríamos anticipar tiempo" sigue con el juego Layla.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo. "Dice Bloom, su otra amiga" Por cierto, los amigos de Brandon, el novio de Stella van a ir a la fiesta" les dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta del departamento de Flora y Layla.

Musa y Tecna viven en el departamento que está a la izquierda del de Flora y Layla, mientras que Stella y Bloom en el que está a la izquierda de ellas.

"Bueno, a prepararnos para la fiesta" dice Flora.

"Sí, y si no queremos que Stella nos regañe hay que encontrar un buen atuendo." Le responde Layla.

Así que las 2 amigas se metieron a sus cuartos para ver que se ponían para la fiesta.

_ **¿Cómo les pareció? El capítulo3 contiene a los especialistas.**


	3. Capítulo3 ¿Fiesta?

Capítulo3 ¿Fiesta?

Sólo soy dueña de mis ideas

En otro lugar 6 amigos, llamados Helio, Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Timmy y Riven, hablan acerca de la misma fiesta de las chicas.

"¿Tenemos que ir?" pregunta Riven, con flojera.

"Le prometí a Stella que sí." le responde Brandon, el novio de Stella."Y sabes que no quiero defraudarla. Por cierto, hay que llevar antifaz."

"No te preocupes, iremos, aunque a regañadientes" le comenta Timmy.

"Aún así iremos, no importa qué" dice Sky, el mejor amigo de Brandon.

Los demás asienten, Riven a regañadientes.

4 especialistas se van y Nabu y Helio se quedan hablando.

"No sé porque Brandon le dijo a Stella que íbamos a ir." comienza Nabu.

"Lo sé, pero ya sabes cómo es Brandon, no le quiere fallar." Helio le responde.

"Sí, vamos si no quieres oírlo otra vez."

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Y así los 2 se van a preparar para la fiesta, a regañadientes.

**Y ese es el tercer capítulo. Ya quiero que las 2 parejas (Flora y Helio y Layla y Nabu) se conozcan. **


	4. Chapter 4

Únete a la fiesta

Winx club le pertenece a Igino Straffi

"Rápido, no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta" estaba diciendo Stella "Ahora. No olviden el antifaz".

"Sólo espera afuera" le grita Musa, que empezaba a perder la calma.

"Yo ya estoy, ya quiero conocer a tu novio" le dice Bloom a Stella.

"Sí, es el chico más guapo que conozco. Y como van a ir sus amigos también, a lo mejor mis mejores amigas consiguen novio"

"Ya estamos listas. A la fiesta" dice Tecna, emocionada.

"Brandon, llegaremos tarde a la fiesta" lo apresura Sky.

"Y contando que tú nos arrastraste a esto" le recuerda Timmy.

"Rápido, así la fiesta se me hará menos irritante" dice Riven.

"Ya estoy listo" les responde Brandon.

"Wow, Stella se nota que pusiste mucho empeño en esto" dice Tecna, asombrada, al entrar al salón.

"Sí se nota, ¿verdad?" alaga Stella de su fiesta." Bueno, separémonos. Yo les aviso cuando lleguen los chicos."

Así las amigas se separaron.

"Flora, ¿estás bien? "Pregunta Layla al ver a su amiga.

"No, es que no me acostumbro a estar aquí, en una fiesta" le responde Flora, que estaba muy incómoda.

"Tranquila, estarás…"

"¡Llegaron los chicos! " Oyen a Stella interrumpiendo a Layla.

"Chicas, el es mi novio Brandon."

"Encantado, Stella me ha hablado mucho de ustedes"

"Ellas son mis amigas: Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Flora y Layla."

"Ellos son mis amigos: Sky, Riven, Timmy, Helio y Nabu"

Después de las presentaciones, todos se unieron a la fiesta. Cada quien se fue por su lado y así los dos grupos de amigos se conocieron mejor: Bloom y Sky descubrieron que tenían los mismos intereses, Musa y Riven no tenían mucho en común, pero la pasaron bien y Tecna y Timmy compartieron sus intereses tecnológicos. Stella y Brandon andaban juntos todo el rato.

Pero había 2 chicas y 2 chicos que no se unieron mucho a la fiesta, sin saber que pronto sus vidas se cruzarían.

**Y se es el cuarto capítulo. En el siguiente algo que puede arruinar todo pasará.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 El problema comienza

Winx club le pertenece a Igino Straffi

La Fiesta iba bien: todos se divertían, había buena música y en tan solo hora y media ya se habían formado 3 nuevas parejas: Bloom y Sky, Musa y Riven y Tecna y Timmy.

"Bloom, te digo que? Ahora me alegro de que Brandon nos haya arrastrado hasta aquí" le dice Sky a su nueva novia.

"Yo también me alegro de estar aquí" le responde Bloom.

Con Musa y Riven

"Riven, no pensaba que fueras cómo eres ahorita" le dice Musa a Riven

"Bueno, para ser sincero yo tampoco lo pensaba hasta hoy" éste le responde y los 2 empezaron a reír.

Con Tecna y Timmy

"Wow, no pensaba que alguien compartiría mis intereses en la tecnología como tú" le dice Timmy a Tecna

"Yo también pensaba eso pero mira lo que nos trae el destino" le responde Tecna.

A pesar de todo eso 4 personas no tenían nada que hacer, hasta que…

"Flora, ¿no quieres ir por algo de botana?" le dice Layla a su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, está bien aunque sigo sintiéndome incómoda" le responde su amiga.

Justo después de eso oyeron a Stella hablar con Brandon.

"Esta fiesta, en realidad es un regalo a Flora" estaba diciendo Stella" Ella necesita conectarse con el mundo. Pero ella ya sabe quién es la reina del lugar."

Esto dejó a las 2 chicas con la boca abierta y sin palabras.

"Hay, esa Stella la está tomando contra ti" dice Layla irritada por lo que oyó.

"Lo sé, ahora sí me enfurecí, y tu sabes que es muy difícil hacerme enojar" le responde Flora, igual de irritada.

"Hay que hacer algo rápido. ¡Lo tengo!" dice Layla y le susurra su idea a Flora que se sorprendió a si misma cuando asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero ¿dónde conseguiremos eso?" le pregunta.

"Déjamelo a mí"

**Ahora sí que Flora se enojó pero que estarán tramando ellas. Tal vez lo logren con ayuda de ciertos especialistas. **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 Ups, hice una travesura

Winx Club le pertenece a Igino Straffi

Mientras tanto Helio y Nabu estaban platicando acerca de la fiesta

"La verdad amigo, no me la estoy pasando muy bien que digamos." Comenta Nabu.

"Estoy de acuerdo pero, que otra opción tenemos" le recuerda Helio."Aparte, se te escapó decir que podías conseguir cualquier sustancia química."

"Sí pero ¿qué puede pasar?" dice Nabu "No es como sí me quisieran contratar para hacer travesuras"

"Hola" Layla a acababa de llegar al lugar, espantando a Nabu." Perdón"

"No importa, en fin ¿qué onda?"Le responde éste.

"Bien, oye hace rato se te escapó que podrías conseguir cualquier sustancia química. ¿Me podrías conseguir una?"

"Cuál" pregunta él al tiempo que ella se lo susurra" Wow, es difícil pero no imposible. Por cierto soy Nabu y él es Helio."

"Un momento, ahora que más o menos sé lo que planean, me tendrán que meter en esto "interviene Helio.

"Está bien, pero no digas nada "le dice Layla.

"No diré nada, lo prometo" le responde Helio.

Así que ya estaban 4 personas metidas en la broma.

"Layla, al fin regresaste." dice Flora cuando llegan a un como cuarto de mantenimiento.

"Sí ya volví, por cierto él es Helio" dice Layla.

"Y yo soy Nabu" dice él al entrar en el cuarto.

"Hola "les dice Flora.

"¿Tienes la sustancia?" pregunta Layla. Nabu asiente. "Perfecto pásamela, gracias."

Nabu le pasa una botella con un líquido verde.

"Flora, tienes que verter esto por ese conducto, luego presiona ese botón cuando te diga" le explica Layla a Flora "Hazlo con cuidado, Nabu y yo haremos guardia mientras tú y Helio vierten la sustancia."Con eso ella y Nabu salen del cuarto.

"Bueno, manos a la obra" dice Helio.

"Sí, a trabajar" le responde ella y empieza a verter el líquido por el conducto que Layla le indicó.

"Cuidado te ibas a manchar" le dice Helio y le sostiene la botella y le ayuda a verter la sustancia.

"Listo" le dice ella.

"Flora, aprieta el botón "le dice Layla desde afuera.

"Ok, puedo hacerlo. Apretaré el botón. Ay, no puedo." Dice una preocupada Flora.

"Tranquila, puedes hacerlo." Le dice Helio.

"Está bien"

Y con eso aprieta el botón y ella y Helio van a ver qué sucede.

Stella estaba hablando en el escenario. Estaba diciendo qué iba a protagonizar un gran show cuando la sustancia verde le cayó encima.

**Ay, lo que hicieron ellos 4 ¿Qué pasará?**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 Guarda el secreto

Winx Club le pertenece a Igino Straffi

"Ay, ¿qué hemos hecho?" dice Flora, asustada por lo que vio"Pobre Stella"

"Tranquila, no puede ser tan malo" dice Layla, tratando de calmarla.

"¿No tan malo?" dice Flora "Mira"

El cabello rubio de Stella era ahora un enorme manojo verde. Parecía serpientes enredadas.

"¡Mi cabello! Ay, quién sea el que haya hecho esto lo pagará." Dijo Stella llena de rabia.

"Estamos muertos" dice Nabu "Pero fue gracioso"

"No fue gracioso, fue una broma pesada" le responde Helio

"Ya, aparte ella se lo merecía porque habló mal de mi amiga" dice Layla

Flora, mientras tanto, se había tirado en el suelo. Parecía que iba a explotar.

"Helio tiene razón, fue muy pesado" les dice.

"Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?" pregunta Nabu.

"¿Cómo qué? Pues…" dice Layla pensando.

"Lo mejor sería guardar el secreto." Dice Helio.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora no es momento para revelar que fuimos nosotros" puntualiza Flora.

"¿Es una promesa?" dice Nabu.

"Pues sí." Le responde Layla.

"Ya está, todos lo prometemos" dice Helio.

"Es un trato guardar el secreto" puntualiza Flora.

Al día siguiente las chicas discutían sobre la fiesta. Flora y Layla sólo asentían con la cabeza a cualquier comentario.

"Quién hizo esa travesura, se pasó con sus bromas" dice Musa.

"Sí, pero que manía de tirarle esa cosa a Stella" dice Tecna.

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está Stella?" pregunta Layla, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Lavándose el pelo por enésima vez" responde Bloom.

"Pobre Stella, de seguro se siente muy mal" dice Flora.

"¿Mal? Se siente terrible, ayer me dijo que si encontraba al culpable lo haría pagar." Le responde Bloom a su comentario.

En eso Flora y Layla se miran preocupadas. Ahora el tratar de que no las descubran será más difícil.

Mientras tanto Helio y Nabu pasaban por la misma situación pues los demás se pasaron la mitad de la mañana hablando de la fiesta.

"Ay" empieza Helio pero es interrumpido por Nabu, que hacía un chiste.

"_Canta y no llores_. ¿Qué, es gracioso?" dice Nabu al ver la cara de su amigo.

"Gracias por poner un poco de humor hoy." Le responde Helio. "Cielo santo lo que pasó se va a extender como pólvora."

"Sí, tengo una idea" dice de pronto Nabu.

"Por favor, que no tenga que ver con subir el video que tomaste de la fiesta a Youtube"

"Tengo otra idea"

* * *

Flora y Layla estaban camino a un café donde Nabu, a quién Layla le había dado su número, dijo que se verían con él y Helio.

"Y bien, ¿de qué quieren hablar?" pregunta Flora cuando llegan.

"Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no sé que planea Nabu." Dice Helio.

"Bueno, vamos al grano" dice Layla.

"Espera, quiero hablar no hacer trabajos de granja." Dice Nabu.

"Me refiero a que hables"

"Ah, bueno estaba pensando que podríamos aprovechar el asunto de la fiesta"

"¿Qué?" dicen los otros 3.

* * *

**¿Qué estará tramando Nabu? En fin no creo que sea algo muy bueno**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 ESCONDIENDO EVIDENCIA

Winx Club le pertenece a Igino Straffi

Mientras tanto Bloom y Sky habían decidido salir un rato. Estaban hablando de la fiesta.

"¿Cómo se siente ella? "Le pregunta Sky a Bloom.

"No se siente mal, se siente terrible. Me estaba diciendo qué haría todo lo posible para encontrar al culpable." Le responde ella.

"Oye, ¿qué tal si nos olvidamos de la fiesta y vamos al parque de diversiones?"

"Me parece excelente idea."

Mientras tanto Helio, Flora y Layla estaban cuestionando la idea de Nabu.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? No podemos aprovecharnos de esta locura." Le reclama Layla.

"Miren, yo pensaba qué podríamos aprovecharnos de la buena forma." Nabu le responde.

"¿De la buena forma?" le dice ella, siguiendo confundida.

"Sí. Podríamos ir al salón y decir que la fiesta se va a volver a hacer. Al fin y al cabo no vamos a volver a hacer la travesura. Y así seremos los héroes de la fiesta."

"No estoy segura de eso, Stella ya tuvo suficiente"

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de qué Flora y Helio se habían escabullido de allí.

"Bien, dime qué estás tramando" le dice Helio a Flora.

"Hasta ahorita realizo que el cuarto de mantenimiento tenía una cámara. Si ven la cinta sabrán que fui yo y qué ustedes 3 me ayudaron" ella le responde

"Espera, a ver si entendí ¿estás pensando en culparte? Porque si haces memoria Layla fue la qué organizó esto"

"Es que no quiero que Layla la pase mal. Ella lo organizó porque Stella habló mal de mí."

"Ya entendí. Déjame adivinar lo siguiente. ¿Quieres robar la cinta de la cámara?"

"Parece que me hubieras leído el pensamiento. ¿Vas conmigo?"

"Sí. Aparte parece que nuestros 2 amigos la están pasando muy bien solos"

Layla y Nabu habían pasado de la pequeña discusión a un interrogatorio de ellos mismos.

"Layla, tal vez sea un poco apresurado pero ¿quisieras ir al cine?" él le pregunta.

"¿Tú me estás invitando a salir?"Pregunta ella buscando a su amiga qué al verla hace un gesto como diciendo adelante "Te sigo"

Y con eso las dos personas salen del lugar.

"Muy bien, vamos al salón de la escena del crimen" dice Flora.

"Sí, y rápido antes de que nos extrañen" le responde Helio.

Flora dejó escapar una risita antes de salir con Helio del café. Como el salón estaba cerca tuvieron que ir caminando.

En lo qué ellos salían del café, Stella y Brandon entraban en el mismo lugar donde estaban. Stella parecía entre llorona y furiosa.

"Tranquila Stella. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien" le dice Brandon

"No, no saldrá bien. Mi cabello era un desastre y voy a encontrar al culpable" le dice.

Mientras tanto Helio y Flora se habían ido al salón para obtener la cinta de video.

"Muy bien lo único que hay que hacer es abrir la cámara y sacar la cinta "le dice Helio a su compañera.

"OK. Hazlo con cuidado. Jiji" Flora le responde.

"¿De qué te ríes?

"Es que me siento como en Misión imposible. En fin rápido antes de que venga alguien."

"Bueno, si Timmy estuviera aquí sería más fácil. Escóndete alguien viene."

Justo entonces, un empleado apareció mientras ellos se escondían.

**¿Lograrán Helio y Flora escapar? Bueno ya lo veremos**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 Sospecho y sé la verdad

No soy dueña de Winx Club

"Helio, ¿se te ocurre como escapar?" le pregunta Flora a Helio.

"Bueno se me ocurre algo, pero no creo que te guste" le responde él.

"¿Cuál?"

"¡Corre!"

En lo que ellos escapaban con la cinta Layla y Nabu se la estaban pasando súper sin saber lo que les estaba pasando a sus 2 amigos.

"Nabu, esto es muy lindo" le dice Layla

"Sí, y más importante fue mi idea." Le responde Nabu.

"Claro que no tonto, fue mi idea"

"Yo planifico mejor"

"Bueno, ¿de qué estamos hablando? ¿De lo de la fiesta o el paseo? "

"Del paseo. Nadie tiene que saber de lo de la fiesta"

"Sí, la fiesta. Pero prefiero pasar esta tiempo contigo."

"¿Qué?"

"Nada"

Ellos no lo sabían, pero Tecna y Timmy los estaban escuchando detrás de una pared.

"¿De crees que hablan? Ya sé que de lo de la fiesta pero, ¿de qué en especial?" le pregunta Timmy a Tecna

"No sé pero hay que averiguarlo. Mira, ¿no son Flora y Helio?"

Flora y Helio habían logrado encontrar a sus dos amigos y les estaban platicando de lo qué había pasado.

"Dios, qué bueno que sacaron la cinta de la cámara" les dice Nabu.

"Sí y apenas logramos salir" le dice Flora.

Esto dejó a Tecna y a Timmy atónitos. Estaban empezando a sospechar de ellos.

"Creo que ellos pudieron ser los de la broma" dice Tecna "Pero hay que estar seguros"

"Sí tal vez y fue un malentendido" le responde Timmy "Pero concuerdo que se ven muy sospechosos."

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¡A investigar!"

Desde ese momento Tecna se dedicó a investigar a Flora y Layla y Timmy a Helio y Nabu.

Pasaron 2 semanas de investigaciones y Tecna y Timmy lograron encontrar a los 4 sospechosos en el parque.

"Hola. Hay que ver que hacen los sospechosos" le dice Timmy a su compañera de investigación.

"Sí, shh, están hablando" le dice Tecna

"Pobre Stella" empieza Flora "esa travesura que hicimos fue demasiado"

"Flora ya te dije que se lo merecía" le recuerda Layla. "Aparte tú accediste."

"Corrección, todos accedimos" la corrige Helio.

"Bueno, lo que importe es que escondieron la evidencia de qué fuimos nosotros" interviene Nabu.

"Ajá" dice Tecna que había salido de los arbustos "Sabía que ustedes hicieron la broma"

"Si Tecna paro no tenías que asustarlos" le dice Timmy que había salido también de los arbustos.

"A ver, ¿nos estaban espiando?" pregunta Layla atónita.

"Pues, yo creo que sí" le responde Nabu

"Yo creo que deberíamos explicarles lo de la fiesta" dice Flora

"Yo igual. Al fin y al cabo ya nos descubrieron" concuerda Helio.

Cuando terminaron de explicar lo sucedido, Tecna fue la primera que habló.

"No puedo creer que Stella dijera eso. ¡ESA RUBIA SE CREE LAREINA DEL LUGAR!"

"Creo que hicimos mal en juzgarlos" dice Timmy

"Están perdonados" dicen los otros 4 a la vez.

**Ahora que Tecna y Timmy saben la verdad ya está más interesante en que los otros los descubran**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 Idea Musical

No soy dueña de Winx Club ni de la canción Wonderland

Después de los acontecimientos con Tecna y Timmy, quienes prometieron guardar el secreto, el pequeño grupo de seis decidió irse a sus respectivos hogares.

Al día siguiente Flora y Layla debían irse a la escuela, pero seguían preocupadas de que las castigaran por lo de los reactivos **(AN Recuerden el Cap 1**) pero aún así su sorpresa su castigo fue hacer un gran ensayo de Historia, que era pan comido dado de que Flora se sabía los libros de memoria.

"Hay amiga te tengo que comentar que estuve pensando en lo de la fiesta y decidí que tienes razón, se lo merecía" le comenta Flora a su amiga.

"Sí. Oye ¿te puedo pedir un consejo?" le pregunta Layla.

"Sí, claro"

"Creo, bueno no creo. Me gusta Nabu"

"Ay Layla, no te preocupes. Es más yo descubrí que me gusta Helio."

"Bueno a todas nos pasa. Ash, llegó la reina del lugar"

Stella iba entrando al salón de ciencias y al hacerlo atraía las miradas de varios chicos.

"Hola chicas. Saben no las he visto desde la fiesta" les dice

"Es que no queríamos hacerte sentir mal" le dice Flora "Por lo que te pasó"

"Ay, que considerada eres. Sabes eres mi mejor amiga, nunca te haría sentir mal" le responde ella.

Cuando se sentó Flora le susurró a Layla "No la soporto"

"Clase, el director me pidió que les anunciara que la escuela va a dar un concierto musical" empezó la maestra "El ganador recibirá un premio de cualquier evento que quiera. Todo pagado"

Esto causó gran sorpresa entre todos. Layla en eso le dijo a Flora:

"Podríamos usar el premio para nuestra fiesta de amistad"

"¿Ustedes? No se ofendan pero no podrían cantar, ya les dije no se ofendan" les dice Stella.

Al salir del salón colgaron un cartel que decía que quien quisiera participar fuera al gimnasio para audicionar con la canción que cantarían en el concurso.

"Layla, no te desanimes hay que ir" le dice Flora.

"¿Quién dijo que me desanimaría? Vamos" Layla le responde.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio se dieron cuenta de que había muchas personas. Stella estaba entre ellas con una mirada de "Voy a ganar" en su cara. Los jueces estaban viendo a todos con expresión severa y sólo sonreían de verdad cuando había una actuación que les gustara en particular.

Después de la audición de Stella ella salió corriendo y dijo:

"¡Pasé! Es tan genial pero ellos no serán los jueces en el concurso, los verdaderos serán más exigentes. Pero ya sabemos cómo va a terminar la competencia"

Flora y Layla sólo asintieron, pero ellas no se dejaban intimidar tan fácilmente.

"Siguiente" oyó que las llamaban y fueron a audicionar.

"Nosotras somos Flora y Layla y vamos a cantar una canción que inventamos hace tiempo llamada Wonderland" dice Flora.

"Ahí vamos" le responde Layla.

Wonderland

Flora ._Vivo en un surrealismo puro  
De algún comic total  
Sin argumento y sin final_

Layla: _Donde a la orilla de la luna  
He encontrado mi hogar  
Y ya no puedo regresar_

Juntas: _A los quince la vida  
Es un sueño fugaz  
Siempre en una cornisa  
Sin poder parar_

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_

Layla: _En este juego tan intenso  
El amor es fugaz  
Un beso siempre es opcional_

Flora: _Por eso voy sin equipaje  
Hacia él nunca jamás  
Sin importarme el qué dirán_

Juntas: _A los quince la vida  
Es un sueño fugaz  
Siempre en una cornisa  
Sin poder parar_

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_

Flora: _Y aunque de vez en cuando caigo  
Siempre me puedo reinventar_

Juntas: _No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan  
No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal  
Mi corazón no es Wonderland  
Mi corazón no es Wonderland 2x_

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan  
No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal  
Mi corazón no es Wonderlan_d.

Cuando terminaron los jueces estaban estupefactos hasta que les dijeron que habían pasado.

**Ahora la competencia entre ellas y Stella será más interesante. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. a magdalia el próx capítulo contendrá BloomxSky no te preocupes**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11 Misión Especial

No soy dueña de Winx Club

Después de clases Layla recibió un mensaje de Nabu diciéndole que él, Helio, Tecna y Timmy las iban a ver en el parque. Era acerca de un plan.

"Ya estamos aquí, ¿cuál es el propósito de esto?" pregunta Layla cuando llegaron al parque.

"Tenemos una misión para todos" le responde Nabu "Tienen que seguir a respectivas personas"

"¿A quiénes?" le pregunta Flora

"Tú y Helio a Bloom y Sky, Timmy y Tecna a Musa y Riven mientras Layla y yo investigamos la cinta"

Por supuesto que Flora y Layla les encantó estar con quienes les gustaban.

"Manos a la obra" dice Nabu.

Bloom y Sky eran las víctimas de Flora y Helio y entonces éstos últimos los siguieron al cine.

"Sky, esto es lo más romántico que me hubiera imaginado" le dice Bloom a Sky.

"Bueno, me alegra que pienses así" él le responde.

Unos asientos atrás Flora y Helio estaban observando a la pareja. Bloom y Sky parecían estar muy enamorados.

"Helio, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" le pregunta Flora a Helio.

"Sí, adelante" le responde él.

"Cómo quizás sabrás, Layla y yo daremos una fiesta de amistad y pues quisiera que tú y los chicos estén ahí pero te quisiera pedir que en especial tú estuvieras ahí"

"Sí, claro. Todos estaremos ahí"

Mientras tanto Bloom le estaba diciendo algo a Sky del concurso musical

"Wow, ya me imaginaba que Stella querría reponer la fiesta" le dice él a ella.

"Stella es mi mejor amiga pero a veces es muy mandona" le responde Bloom.

"Oye, ¿no crees que Stella está exagerando?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, sí"

Y con eso volvieron a prestar atención a la película. Tecna y Timmy debían vigilar a Musa y Riven, los encontraron hablando también del concurso.

"Stella, Flora y Layla. Esto será una verdadera competencia" estaba diciendo Riven.

"Estoy de acuerdo, será muy dura porque cuando Stella quiere ganar, hace todo lo posible por lograrlo" le responde Musa "Aparte ella ya está siendo motivada por lo de la fiesta"

"Eso de la fiesta fue gracioso, pero pesado" dice él al ver la mirada de Musa.

"En fin tenemos que reunirnos con los demás antes de que Stella explote como…" Musa se queda pensativa

"¡FUEGO ARTIFIAL! Perdón fue lo único que se me ocurrió" y con eso os 2 salieron del lugar, seguidos por Tecna y Timmy

Layla y Nabu debían de ver el video de la cámara de seguridad. Al ponerlo en el DVD estuvieron tan interesados en verlo que no se dieron cuenta de que Stella y Brandon los habían seguido.

"Layla este video tiene toda la verdad" empezó Nabu "Con esto sabemos que grabó"

"Pues hay que verlo antes de que nos vayamos con nuestros respectivos grupos de amigos. Le dije a Flora que yo tendría la cinta para mantenerla segura." le responde Layla, a lo que él asiente.

Stella y Brandon habían salido del cuarto y estaban conversando acerca de lo que escucharon.

"Ese video tiene la información de quién me hizo la broma del cabello "empezó Stella "así que hay que conseguirlo"

"A ver. ¿Estás pensando en robar el video de las manos de Layla? Porque no quiero estar ahí cuando eso pase." Le advierte Brandon

"Pues lástima porque tú la vas a robar por mí, tu única y bellísima novia"

"Sueña con eso. Yo no voy a robarle a una chica"

"Pues lo harás y fin de la discusión"

Al final de cada espionaje Flora, Layla, Helio, Nabu, Tecna y Timmy se reunieron en el parque sin que nadie los viera. Brandon estaba buscando el mejor momento para robar la cinta y lo encontró en la mochila de Layla estaba el video así que lo agarró con cautela y se fue.

"Oigan, el video está asegurado, Está en mi mochila" les dijo Layla

"Menos mal, Em será mejor que nos demos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde" les dice Timmy

"¿Tarde a qué? Que yo sepa no nos dijeron nada" le pregunta Helio

"Es que Stella nos invitó a todos a una mini reunión en la sala este del edificio en el que vivimos" explica Tecna

"Eso explica el porqué Bloom y Sky salieron a prisa del cine donde los estábamos espiando" analiza Flora

"Bueno. Ya que el video está seguro hay que ir a la sala este de su edificio.

Y con eso los seis chicos se separaron para ir luego a la mini reunión.

**Ay, Stella se va a poner furiosa cuando sepa quién hizo la broma. GRACIAS! Esto es para los que han visto mi historia. La verdad es que estoy pensando en hacerla más corta de lo que había planeado así que llegaré más o menos al capítulo 20. No se decepcionen. Los quiero.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 ¿Se acabó la amistad?

No soy dueña de Winx Club

"Brandon, ahora te amo más que nunca" exclamaba triunfante Stella "Con esto todos sabrán quién hizo la broma"

"¿Todos?" pregunta Brandon "¿Qué sigue ahora, poner el video en una pantalla gigante?"

"Precisamente eso haremos. Y aparte tengo un regalo para el que hizo la broma."

Mientras ellos 2 hablaban, los demás entraban a la sala este. Muchos se quedaron estupefactos al ver la decoración. Layla, sin embargo, estaba preocupada pues no había encontrado la cinta de video pero decidió no comentárselos a los demás del grupo que sabía todo.

"Bienvenidos a esta mini reunión" empezó Stella que había aparecido de nadie sabe donde "Esto, a diferencia de mi fiesta, es algo que celebrar pues ya todos nos conocemos y veo que hay nuevas parejas."

"Claro" le susurró Flora a Layla "La fiesta fue sólo para alardear que su papi le da el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que quiera"

"Sí, oye te tengo que decir… Olvídalo, tal vez después" empezó Layla pero decidió callar

De pronto una pantalla gigante se levantó y dejó a todos estupefactos otra vez. Stella les dijo que ahí irían a proyectar películas.

"¿Qué clases de películas creen que pondrá?"Preguntó Tecna

"Conociendo a Stella, de romance "le responde Musa.

"Deben de conocerla muy bien" les dice Riven

"¡Ha! LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA SABER TODO SOBRE ELLA" Expande la conversación Timmy.

"Oigan miren ¿no es Brandon?" pregunta Helio pues había creído verlo atrás de la pantalla

"No creo, estás viendo cosas, tal vez gente muerta" le bromea Nabu

"Muy chistoso"

"Chicos miren, no creo que eso sea una película" les dice Flora

En la pantalla, a la vista de todos había aparecido ¡El video de la cámara! Ante todos la imagen de Flora vertiendo la sustancia había aparecido. Lo raro es que la cámara sólo la captó a ella.

"Ay Dios, el video está siendo proyectado en esa enorme pantalla. Creo que me voy a desmayar" exclamó Flora pero su voz estaba apagada que sólo Helio la oyó.

Varios pares de ojos se clavaron en ella y Flora lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Layla de una forma decepcionante, Acto seguido salió corriendo de allí, pero no se esperaba un cubetazo de agua helada de parte de Stella.

"Pobre Flora debo ir a hablar con ella" empezó Layla pero Helio la detuvo

"Flora cree que tú fuiste la que proyectó el video. Yo iré. Nabu trata de armar el orden"

"Sí señor" le responde éste antes de que Helio saliera a buscar a Flora

Helio encontró a Flora en un armario de servicio e intentó entablar una conversación con ella.

"Helio, no puedo creer que Layla me haya traicionado, y pensar que era mi mejor amiga" le dijo ella en lágrimas

"Tranquila te llevaré a tu departamento" le dijo él, ella accedió

"Mira ya verás que todo tiene una explicación" le dijo Helio al legar a su apartamento

"La única explicación es que Layla no era tan mi amiga como parecía" le respondió ella y acto seguido lo abrazó cosa que no pudo evitar, pero él no parecía molesto

Se dijeron adiós y pasada una hora Layla llegó al departamento y al ver a Flora intentó hablar con ella:

"Flora, te quiero explicar…"

"No expliques, nada es obvio que ya no quieres ser mi amiga por lo que acabas de hacer"

"Flora, eso no es lo que parece"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, te juro que tu amistad es lo más importante para mí"

"¡PUES PARECE QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ!"

Y con eso Flora se fue a su cuarto. Su amistad con Layla colgaba de un hilo y no lo soportaba más. Mañana se iría sola al colegio y participaría sola en el concurso.

**Pobres de ellas. Sin saber lo que en verdad pasó. Poco a poco las parejas se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos y verán que la vida se puede arreglar**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 Intento hacerlo por mí misma

No soy dueña de Winx Club ni de estás canciones

A la mañana siguiente Musa, Bloom Y Tecna le habían dicho a Layla que Flora se había ido a la escuela sola y muy temprano. En el colegio Layla intentó hablar con ella pero Flora no le hizo caso. Al salir de clases Nabu le mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo viera en el café.

"Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" le pregunta a Nabu cuando llegó al café

"De tu amistad con Flora" le responde él "La verdad es que no sé qué pasará con el concurso de la fiesta si tú y ella no se hablan"

"La verdad yo tampoco lo sé. Ella se la pasó ignorándome en la escuela y creo que intentará concursar por sí misma. Y yo también"

"¿Estás diciendo qué competirás contra tu mejor amiga?"

"Sí"

Mientras tanto Helio estaba buscando a Flora pues él y Nabu habían acordado hablar con ellas por separado. La encontró cantando sin duda para el concurso.

Miss xv  
_Todo en mi mundo cambió  
La niña me dijo adiós  
Lo de ayer, ya no existe hoy_

Algo pasó en mi interior  
Y en esta revolución  
Comencé a morir de amor

A los 15 la vida es un beso fugaz  
Que jamás lograrás olvidar  
A los 15 la vida esta donde estas tu  
Los amigos y un príncipe azul

A mis 15 (X4)

Nunca pensé lo que fui  
Hoy necesito de ti  
Y tu voz, para ser feliz

A los 15 la vida es un beso fugaz  
Que jamás lograrás olvidar  
A los 15 la vida esta donde estas tu  
Los amigos y un príncipe azul

A mis 15 (X4)

Con el mundo a mis pies  
Con azúcar y sal  
He aprendido a volar sin arnés

A los 15 la vida es un beso fugaz  
Que jamás lograrás olvidar  
A los 15 la vida esta donde estas tu  
Los amigos y un príncipe azul

A mis 15(X5)

"Wow" dijo Helio causando que Flora lo volteara a ver "Lo siento no era mi intención. Sólo venía hablar de lo de Layla"

"Ah, de eso. La verdad nunca pensé que ella hiciera algo así." Le responde ella.

"Tal vez no fue su intención. Digo, tal vez..."

"Ya por favor. Es que no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Por el otro lado, ¿cómo te parece que canté?"

"¿Cómo me pareció? Pues cantas excelente"

"¿En serio?" Helio asiente "Wow, gracias por darme tu opinión"

Layla también estaba ensayando, más bien estaba cantando frente a Nabu para pedirle su opinión.

_Yo sé bien que tú me tienes miedo_ _yo sé bien pero me importa un bledo  
Porqué sé que vas andar conmigo, sabes bien que tú me gustas mucho, sabes bien que tu eres lo que busco, y yo sé que vas andar conmigo, conmigo  
Tus eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé desde el mismo instante que te vi yo te ame, estoy loca por ti súper loca por tiiiiiii  
Tú eres sin duda príncipe que siempre espere si ay alguien en tu vida pronto te va a perder  
Estoy loca por ti súper loca por tiiii  
. Uouououououowwww  
Yo sé bien que yo te muevo el piso y se bien que tú sientes lo mismo se muy bien que vas andar conmigo conmigo,  
Tu eres sin duda el niño con que siempre soñé desde el mismo instante que te vi yo te ame estoy loca por ti súper loca por tiiii  
tu eres sin duda el príncipe que siempre espere si ay alguien de tu vida pronto te va a perder  
, estoy loca por ti super loca por ti ,,,,, estoy locaaaaaaa super locaaaaaaaaa por tiiiiiiiiiiiii  
estoy loca por ti super loca por ti  
estoy loca por ti super loca por ti  
estoy loca estoy locaaaaaa por ti  
Tus eres sin duda el niño que yo siempre soñé desde el mismo instante que te vi yo te ame  
Estoy loca por ti super loca por tiiiiiii.  
Estoy loca por ti super loca por tiiii  
estoy loca por ttiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

"Cantas excelente Layla" le dice Nabu

"Gracias Nabu" le agradece Layla

"Oye ¿crees qué se arreglen las cosas entre Tú y Flora?"

"No sé, espero que si per ella e empezó a odiar"

"No digas eso. Ya verás pronto serás la mejor amiga de Flora"

"Gracias por apoyarme en esto"

Mientras ellos hablaban, en el edificio donde se había proyectado el video, una persona estaba planeando contarles la verdad a las dos ex amigas

**¿Cómo le pareció? ¿Quién creen que sea la persona misteriosa? Gracias a Happygirl por sus reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 ¿Qué hizo qué?

No soy dueña de Winx Club ni de la canción La Princesa

Justo una hora después, ambas Flora y Layla recibieron un mensaje del celular de Stella diciéndoles, por separado, que la vieran en la sala este del edificio solas. Ellas obedecieron el mensaje y se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron una a otra.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" se preguntaron cuando vieron a la otra.

"Están aquí," les respondió una voz "porque tienen que saber algo importante."

Ambas no se esperaban ver a Brandon emerger de la oscuridad, con una mirada de "Yo sé algo y se los voy a decir"

"¿Brandon, que haces aquí?" le preguntó Flora

"Yo, soy la persona que les envió el mensaje. Quiero explicarles algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunta Layla "Porque, si te das cuenta, estamos peleadas"

"Stella, para empezar, me arrastró a espiar a Layla y Nabu, vimos la cinta y cuando dijiste que la ibas a guardar, me dijo que la robara y la pusiera en la pantalla"

"¿QUÉ STELLA HIZO ESO? Ay, estoy furiosísima" explotó Layla

"Layla, te debo una disculpa. Nunca debí pensar que tú me harías eso"

"Te perdono y yo nunca debí de dejar la cinta sin protección al saber lo que pasaría si alguien la veía"

"Te perdono. Ahora ¿quién está lista para darle a Stella una lección en el concurso de la escuela?"

Ambas asintieron, le agradecieron a Brandon y se fueron a su departamento. Pero tenían que decirles a todos las verdades: ¿quiénes estaban involucrados en la broma? ¿Stella era en verdad todo un ángel? Todas esas dudas se las resolverían a sus compañeros.

Al día siguiente las dos amigas se levantaron temprano, pues ése era el día del concurso. Se prepararon, afinaron sus voces y partieron a la escuela. Como ya se lo esperaban, no se sorprendieron al ver a Stella ahí. Como estaban muy enojadas no le dirigieron ni un solo hola.

A las 12:00, el director llamó a todos los concursantes al auditorio. Todos los amigos de las 3 chicas principales estaban ahí y a Flora y Layla les alegró mucho, pues al terminar el concurso les dirían toda la verdad.

Después de varios participantes, le tocó a Stella participar. Ella empezó a cantar y los jueces se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos.

La princesa de Este Cuento

_Yo siempre que quiero  
Me hago notar  
Tengo lo que todas  
Desearían algo especial  
Y no lo  
Puedo disimular_

Puro talento con magia y personalidad  
y no me importa quién quede atrás  
yo miro adelante y no pienso  
parar jamás, no!  
ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhhhhhh

lo que todas quieren yo lo tengo  
quien se va a atrever a enfrentarme  
ohhhhh oh oh ohhhhhhh

La princesa de este cuento  
nunca podrá ser otra que yo

...

Tengo una forma distinta de actuar  
no soy como ellas deberían  
para imitar  
y no lo puedo disimular  
que mas quisieran tener mi estilo  
sin igual  
y que me importa nunca podrán  
yo ,yo miro adelante y no pienso parar jamás  
ohhhhh oh oh ohhhhhhh

lo que todas quieren yo lo tengo  
quien se va atrever a enfrentarme  
ohhhhh oh oh ohhhhhhh

la princesa de este cuento  
nunca podra ser otra que yo  
ohhhhh oh oh ohhhhhhh

la princesa de este cuento  
nunca podra ser otra que yo

Cuando terminó, todos los jueces estaban atónitos, pero las dos amigas sabían que podían igualar el estilo de Stella. Justo después de que Stella saliera del escenario, las llamaron a ellas que, después de la que seguía de Stella las llamarían.

"Muy bien, ya casi pasamos. Respira Flora" le dice Layla a su amiga que respiraba lo más rápido posible

"Estoy bien Layla, son sólo los nervios" le responde Flora, quién estaba muy nerviosa.

"Tranquila, Mira ya verás que todo va a salir muy bien."

"Gracias amiga. Stella cree que ya ganó pero nosotras podemos superarla"

"Esa es la Flora que conozco. Mira, ya casi pasamos"

"En lo que pasamos, repasemos el plan"

Su plan consistía en que al terminar el concurso, al día siguiente reunirían a todos para explicarles lo sucedido. Con suerte y entenderían l que en verdad pasó.

"Las siguientes son estas dos talentosas chicas llamadas Flore y Layla con su canción Wonderland"

**Ahí lo dejo pero estoy triste porque ya falta menos para que esta historia se acabe , los quiero a todos los que han visto mi historia.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15 Tienen que saber la verdad

No soy dueña de Winx Club ni de la canción Wonderland

Flora y Layla salieron al escenario. Tomaron un respiro profundo y empezaron a cantar:

_Vivo en un surrealismo puro_  
_De algún comic total  
Sin argumento y sin final_

_Donde a la orilla de la luna_  
_He encontrado mi hogar_  
_Y ya no puedo regresar_

_A los quince la vida_  
_Es un sueño fugaz_  
_Siempre en una cornisa_  
_Sin poder parar_

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_

_En este juego tan intenso_  
_El amor es fugaz_  
_Un beso siempre es opcional_

_Por eso voy sin equipaje_  
_Hacia él nunca jamás_  
_Sin importarme el qué dirán_

_A los quince la vida_  
_Es un sueño fugaz_  
_Siempre en una cornisa_  
_Sin poder parar_

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_Este es mi mundo y no lo quiero cambiar_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_

_Y aunque de vez en cuando caigo_  
_Siempre me puedo reinventar_

_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland 2x_  
_No soy Alicia y nunca fui Peter pan_  
_No estoy perdida y no la paso tan mal_  
_Mi corazón no es Wonderland_

.

Cuando terminaron, los jueces estaban igual que cuando Stella termino. Esto significaba que tenían las mismas posibilidades de ganar. Ellas estaban súper nerviosas. Dijeron gracias y salieron del escenario.

Cuando todos terminaron, los jueces dijeron los 5 primeros lugares, para este momento las dos estaban súper nerviosas. Pronto sólo quedaban ellas y Stella.

"Y ahora, el segundo lugar es para Stella. ¡Por lo tanto las concursantes Flora y Layla ganan el premio todo pagado!"

"Layla, no lo puedo creer, ¡GANAMOS!" le dice Flora a su amiga

"Yo tampoco, esto es increíble" le responde Layla

Después de muchas felicitaciones y abrazos, todos los que estaban ahí siguieron con su día normal, pero las 2 ganadoras sabían que aún tenían que decir la verdad. Al día siguiente reunieron a todos en un café para explicarles la verdad.

"Bien, ¿qué quieren decirnos?" les preguntó Bloom cuando llegaron al café

"Sí, déjense de tanto misterio y díganos" les dice Riven

"Bien estamos porque tienen que saber algo" les explica Layla

"Algo que está involucrado en lo de la fiesta y la cinta de la cámara de seguridad" les dice Flora causando miradas de misterio en todos los presentes, menos en Helio, Nabu, Tecna y Timmy, pues sabían que decir la verdad sería lo correcto.

"El día de la fiesta de Stella, yo hice una travesura. Pero me ayudaron Layla, Helio y Nabu" empieza Flora "Prometimos guardar el secreto"

"Días después, Timmy y Tecna nos descubrieron pero prometieron ayudarnos" sigue Layla

"Y la razón por la que hicimos la travesura fue porque Stella dijo que ella mandaba aquí y que yo no estaba conectada con el mundo" admite Flora con mucha seguridad. A excepción de los que ya sabían, todos quedaron atónitos al oír las últimas palabras de Flora.

"Luego, sacamos la cinta de la cámara de seguridad y Stella obligó a Brandon a robarla. No la sacó ella misma" continúa Layla lo que causó más murmullos.

"Queremos que piensen en esto antes de juzgar. Eso es todo, los veremos en nuestra fiesta" y con eso Flora y Layla salieron del lugar.

Antes de llegar a su departamento fueron detenidas por Helio y Nabu.

"Fue lo correcto hacer lo que hicieron" dice Helio

"Sí, y creo que todos pensarán de la manera correcta" admite Nabu

"Nos alegra que piensen así" les dice Flora

"Completamente, ahora si nos perdonan, debemos empezar con los preparativos de nuestra fiesta." Dice Layla

"A la que están cordialmente invitados" aclara Flora

Después de despedirse de los chicos, ellas se pusieron a pensar en los preparativos de su fiesta.

"Layla, nunca me sentí tan feliz de hacer lo correcto" le comenta Flora a su amiga

"Yo tampoco. Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" le responde Layla.

**Bueno ahí está el capítulo 15. Ya tengo pensado como acabará esto. Gracias a todos por sus reviews.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 Preparativos

No soy dueña de Winx Club

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Tecna fue la primera en hablar:

"Chicas, todas acordamos ayudarlas en los preparativos de su fiesta"

"Sí, y aparte Stella no nos interrumpirá" comenta Musa "Porque está encerrada en sus cuarto"

"Qué manía de decir que es la reina del lugar" dice Bloom "Que suerte que nos dijeron toda la verdad"

"Gracias a todas por su apoyo" les dice Flora "Pero, Layla y yo queremos que sea una sorpresa para los invitados así que lo haremos solas"

"Sí, no queremos que cancelen sus planes para hoy por nosotras" concuerda Layla

"Bien, será como ustedes quieren" dice Bloom "Aparte, no creo que Stella hubiera cooperado"

Al terminar de desayunar, Flora y Layla se pusieron a Pensar en los preparativos de su fiesta

"Qué te parece, ¿podemos poner de flores…?" empieza Layla, pero es interrumpida por Flore

"Layla, ya sabes que de las flores me encargo yo. Ahora, hay que ver que vamos a servir de comer"

"Cierto. Estaba pensando que podríamos servir una ensalada de frutas"

"Me parece buena idea. Y tal vez podamos servir refresco y botana para después"

"Excelente idea y al final daremos pequeños mini pasteles de chocolates"

"Parece que me hubieras leído la mente. Bien, creo que de comida ya tenemos todo listo"

Después de eso se pasaron lo que quedaba del día en seleccionar lo que quedaba de decoraciones. Flora se hacía cargo de las flores y Layla buscaba un buen tema de color.

"Flora, nunca pensé que hacer una fiesta fuera tan agotador" le dice Layla a su amiga cuando ya iba por el color número 99

"Layla, nadie dijo que sería fácil. Aparte tu dijiste que lo hiciéramos solas" le recuerda Flora

"Bien, oye ¿qué te parece la combinación número 100?"

"¡Me encanta! Ya tenemos el color del salón"

"Si por salón te refieres a la sala este, estoy de acuerdo" cuando Layla terminó de decir eso las dos no pudieron contener la risa.

A pesar de lo duro que era preparar la fiesta, las dos amigas sabían que podían hacerlo, al igual que pudieron enfrentar el miedo al revelar la verdad de lo de la fiesta de Stella.

"Flora todavía nos falta algo por hacer" dice Layla

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunta Flora al mismo tiempo que revisaba la lista de cosas por hacer

"No tiene que ver con la fiesta. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de decirles a los chicos que nos gustan nuestros sentimientos"

"Layla, es que es muy difícil. A veces la pena te gana y no puedes decirlo"

"Pero la pena no nos va a ganar, podemos hacerlo así como pudimos ganar el concurso."

"Bueno, ganaste esta discusión pero aún así no estoy segura"

Después de su pequeña charla acerca de revelar sus sentimientos se encontraron con Bloom y Musa quienes les dijeron que Stella había roto con Brandon.

"Al parecer Brandon le reveló que él les dijo a ustedes dos lo que ella hizo" les dice Musa

"Pero yo opino que él hizo lo correcto. Stella no se puede llamar reina de este lugar" opina Bloom

"Sí, Stella se pasó de vanidad. Se fue muy lejos" interviene Layla

"Y ahora cree que encerrarse en su cuarto ayudará a que olvidemos lo que hizo. Eso es injusto" analiza Flora

"Completamente" concuerdan las otras tres

Después de eso entablaron una conversación con Tecna

"Timmy me dijo que Brandon le dijo que a Stella que sería su novio si dejaba de ser tan vanidosa" les dice

"Stella se lo mereció, fue muy vanidosa" dice Flora al tiempo que Layla asiente

"Bueno será mejor que las deje solas. Pasado mañana es la gran fiesta" les dice Tecna antes de irse y como ella dijo pasado mañana sería su fiesta de amistad.

**Ese es el capítulo 16. Creo que llegaré al 19 y no al 20 como dije pero la verdad es que ya tenía todo planeado pero me esforcé al máximo para hacer esta historia**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 Perdón

No soy dueña de Winx Club

Al día siguiente algo sorprendió a las 2 amigas: Stella había salido de su cuarto y se dirigía a ellas cuando paseaban en la plaza.

"Sólo quería decirles que les pido que me perdonen. La verdad es que no debí de ser tan vanidosa y decir que era la reina del lugar" les dice

"Pero aún así no debiste decir que Flora no estaba conectada con el mundo" le dice Layla "porque no sabías lo que ella sentiría si te escuchaba"

"Sí, yo la verdad me sentí muy mal porque tú eras mi amiga y nunca pensé que dirías algo así de mi" le confiesa Flora

"Tienes razón, yo no pensé en eso eras de mis mejores amigas" le dice Stella

"Y cuando descubriste quién te hizo la broma debiste intentar hablar conmigo y no tirarme una cubeta de agua fría"

"A ver, ¿pides perdón por qué quieres que Brandon vuelva a ser tu novio o porque en verdad lo sientes?" le pregunta Layla

"La verdad por ambas razones: amo a Brandon y quiero que volvamos pero también siento mucho lo que les hice"

"Entonces te tengo una pregunta más: ¿Por qué dijiste que Flora no estaba conectada con el mundo?" le pregunta Layla

"Pues porque, no te ofendas Flora, ella no sale mucho y no convive con otras personas que no sean o tú o las demás chicas, pero veo que eso ha cambiado"

"Bueno, déjanos hablar un rato para darte nuestra respuesta a tu petición" le dice Flora

Stella aguardó paciente la respuesta de las dos chicas mientras ellas hablaban en murmullos, cosa que ella sabía respetar.

"Stella, Layla y yo hemos tomado una decisión" dice Flora

"Estás perdonada" le dice Layla al mismo tiempo que Flora asiente

**Lo siento, ya sé que es corto pero es que quiero llegar ya a la fiesta.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 La fiesta va a empezar

No soy dueña de Winx Club

Esa noche las chicas no podían dormir pues al día siguiente a las 7:00 P.M. sería su fiesta pero ya todo estaba listo. Aún así ellas estaban nerviosas

"Layla, la verdad es que no estoy tranquila. Y tú sabes que el que no esté tranquila causa desesperación" dice Flora

"Flora, mira el lado positivo: Logramos hacer lo que nos propusimos eso es genial" le responde Layla

"Tienes razón, logramos nuestro propósito."

"Ese es el espíritu, por eso eres mi mejor amiga"

Justo después de esa conversación, las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas, Al día siguiente el grupo de amigas. Con Stella, desayunaba y hablaba de la fiesta

"Chicas, ya quiero ver como quedó la decoración de su fiesta" les dice Tecna, muy emocionada

"Sí, de seguro será magnífica. Y la fiesta igual" comenta Musa

"Chicas, en verdad les agradezco que todas me hayan perdonado" les dice Stella, que todavía estaba muy agradecida

"Stella, ya sabes que una disculpa siempre es aceptada" le recuerda Bloom, que estaba feliz de que todas volvieran a ser amigas

"Sí, además no sería una fiesta si no están todas las Winx" dice Flora y todas las chicas asienten

Después del desayuno, Flora y Layla decidieron que, para quitarse los nervios, un paseo por el centro sería lo mejor pero no se esperaban encontrarse con Helio y Nabu

"Hola, ¿listas para la fiesta?" les pregunta Nabu

"Siempre con ese sentido del humor" le responde Layla

"Pero sí, estamos listas un poco nerviosas pero listas" comenta Flora

"Nos alegra oír eso y Brandon nos comentó que ya hicieron las paces con Stella" les dice Helio

"Sí, ella se disculpó con nosotras y somos amigas otra vez"

"Bueno las dejamos porque tienen que prepararse para su fiesta" les dice Nabu

"Sí, bueno adiós" se despide Layla

Después de su breve encuentro con los chicos que les gustaban, se fueron a prepararse porque, aunque todavía era muy temprano, ellas eran las anfitrionas.

"Bueno, todo está listo. Sólo hay que esperar" le dice Layla a su amiga

"Hay que esperar, pero el tiempo se puede pasar como la luz" le comenta Flora

Y Flora tenía razón, cuando menos se lo esperaban el reloj marcó 6:30 y se tuvieron que apurar a arreglarse, a las 6:50 se fueron yendo a la sala este para empezar la fiesta. A las siete en punto empezaron a llegar Bloom y Tecna unos minutos después todos Winx y especialistas llegaron y las amigas tuvieron que empezar a hablar

"Bueno, sean bienvenidos a nuestra fiesta" empieza Layla

"Queremos que todos se la pasen bien y se diviertan mucho" continua Flora y a continuación ambas, Flora y Layla gritaron lo que ellas y todos estaban esperando oír des de que habían llegado a la sala este del edificio

"¡La fiesta va a empezar!"

**OK, sé que es más largo que el anterior pero corto que los demás pero es que tengo guardado lo de la fiesta para el siguiente **


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19 A celebrar y tengo que confesar algo

No soy dueña de Winx Club ni de la canción es el momento

Después de ese grito de celebración todas las personas que se encontraban en la fiesta se pusieron a celebrar.

"Flora, todo está saliendo bien, que bien perfecto" dice Layla

"Tienes razón, pero todavía nos falta algo" le responde Flora

"Ah, cierto nos falta algo"

"Tenemos que decirles a los chicos que nos gustan lo que sentimos pero ¿Cómo y cuándo?"

"Bueno, hay que esperar a que se pasen una o dos horas y luego les decimos que queremos hablar con ellos y listo"

"Buena idea, hay que esperar unas horas y luego decir nuestros sentimientos"

Pasadas unas horas las chicas ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y entonces se armaron de valor, fueron a donde estaban Helio y Nabu y dijeron:

"¿Podemos hablar con ustedes?" pregunta Layla ellos asienten "Bien, Nabu voy a hablar contigo y Flora hablará con Helio"

Dicho eso ella y Nabu caminan hacia el otro extremo del salón dejando solos a Flora y Helio

"Bien empecemos a hablar, em como empezar" dice Layla cuando ella y Nabu llegaron al otro extremo del salón

Mientras tanto Flora estaba pasando por la misma situación y no podía decirle lo que quería entonces Helio le dijo

"A ver, creo que estás nerviosa. Di lo que quieres decir con mucha calma y así se te quitarán los nervios"

Flora tomó un respiro lento y largo y dijo:

"Helio, no sé cómo te tomarás esto pero es que desde que me ayudaste con lo de la broma, yo me enamoré de ti"

Layla, mientras tanto, también le estaba diciendo esto a Nabu

"Nabu, yo me enamoré de ti desde que nos ayudaste a Flora y a mí y pues eso era lo que te quería decir"

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas esperando la respuesta de ambos chicos y entonces pasó lo que no se esperaban: ambos chicos agarraron a las dos chicas y, para sorpresa de ellas dos, las besaron.

Cuando se separaron, Flora y Layla estaban felices. Habían logrado lo que querían y ahora que tenían a los chicos que les gustaban a sus lados, no había nada que pudiera agotarles la felicidad que sentían

Terminado eso las dos chicas se fueron a la pequeña tarima y cantaron otra de las canciones que escribieron:

Es el momento

_Estoy buscando entre la gente  
mi camino  
se cruza tu mirada con la mía  
una vez más  
eres la causa y el efecto mis  
latidos  
la sintonía de algo muy muy  
especial  
canto y enciendo en mi vida  
una ilusión  
es la misma que sonó mi  
corazón  
por eso siento que es  
el momento  
la conexión se va logrando  
no te pierdas  
el amor  
es el momento  
estoy buscando estar en sincro  
con tu ritmo  
siento muy dentro que lo nuestro  
va a empezar  
luego me juego y cada instante  
voy contigo  
un beso una carisia una historia  
de verdad  
canto y enciendo en mi vida  
una ilusión  
es la misma que sonó mi  
corazón  
por eso siento que es  
el momento  
la conexión se va logrando  
no te pierdas  
el amor  
es el momento  
por eso siento que es  
el momento  
la conexión se va logrando  
no te pierdas  
el amor  
es el momento_

Fin

**Ese es el final de esta historia, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia en la que me esforcé mucho. Gracias a todos**


End file.
